The specification of the plug and socket of each country may be different. A signal adaptation plug is thus needed. As shown in FIG. 10, the conventional signal adaptation plug 20 comprises four stages with respective accessories connected to each other. A stage is used as a socket 7a, which has several pin terminals installed inside to connect the plug. Another stage is used as a connector 8a to plug into the socket of electronic equipment. The connector 8a has several pin terminals installed inside. The pin terminals of the socket 7a are connected to the pin terminals of the connector 8a through the lines 9a.
The conventional signal adaptation plug 20 has at least two stages and two pin terminals, the production cost is thus increased. The two stages are connected through the lines, resulting in easy open-circuit or bad contact. Moreover, the signal adaptation plug 20 can only provide one signal line for the connection of the plug, resulting in inconvenient usage.
The object of the present invention is to provide a signal adaptation plug with a stage. The stage has a connector installed on one side and has at least one socket region. The signal adaptation plug of the present invention is integrally formed and has a small volume, the manufacture and assembly is thus simple and convenient. The production cost is also reduced. Moreover, the signal adaptation plug of the present invention is dust-proof and can avoid bad contact.
One characteristic of the signal adaptation plug of the present invention is that it has a stage, which forms a connector on one side. The connector may be of American, English, or other specification. The stage has at least an accommodation groove. A rotatable cover plate hinges on the stage and is situated on one side of the accommodation groove. A terminal assembly is composed of several pin terminals and is installed inside the stage. The pin terminal forms contact parts at the accommodation groove and the connector of the stage. The contact part of the pin terminal emerges from the stage. When the plug and the socket are not compatible, the cover plate is erected slantingly on the stage. The plug is plugged slantingly between the accommodation groove and the cover plate. The pin terminal of the plug contacts with the contact part of the pin terminal inside the stage. The connector of the signal adaptation plug is then plugged on the socket.
Another characteristic of the signal adaptation plug of the present invention is that the stage has multiple accommodation grooves to plug several plugs. Usage convenience is thus increased. This gives the signal adaptation plug endless extension function.
Still another characteristic of the signal adaptation plug of the present invention is that the cover plate can be fixed to let the cover plate be fixed erectly slantingly on the stage.
Yet another characteristic of the signal adaptation plug of the present invention is that the pin terminal of the terminal assembly can be of different form to match the plugged plug. The signal adaptation plug of the present invention can connect various forms of plugs to increase the extent of the applications.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: